You're My Princess: Glenn
by Lucian96
Summary: Lucian, a missing princess finally returns to her home country Aracelis and meets her father King Noctis. She also meets her brother Aiden as well as the six princes, her childhood friend. Prince Glenn forces his way to her heart once again, hoping that she would return his feelings back with love. He'll keep his promise he made with Lucian. Marry her.
1. I'm a Princess?

**Author: Rewritten of "Your My Princess and My One and Only Love." I will mostly focus on Glenn and Lucian's relationship in here more than the other princes. I am planning to make other stories with the rest of the princes. I already made one for Prince Wilfred. I don't know when I'll be making the others princes' story but it'll happen, someday. Enjoy reading.**

**About my OC**

**Name: Lucian Caelum**

**Birthday: June 16 (Didn't put the year since I don't know what year the story line is set in "Be My Princess." If anyone knows please tell me. Thank you.)**

**Zodiac Sign: Gemini**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 110**

**Hair: Long layered silver white hair, reaching down all the way to her waist**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hobbies: Cooking, drawing, reading, star gazing.**

**Personality: Loving, caring, young lady who loves to star gaze and care for others more than herself. A little mischievous but doesn't show it unless she needs to. Not afraid to fight back, strong, a little stubborn when she wants to. Can be blunt sometimes, and tends to hurt people's feelings but not intentionally. Can be cold and won't talk to people who she just met for the first time but will eventually open up until she feels comfortable around them and be friendly with them.**

**~…X…~**

**I'm a Princess?**

**~…X…~**

Happy New Year. There were a lot of banners hanging on buildings around Charles Kingdom. People celebrating outside their homes, laughing and cheering as they throw confetti, pop poppers, and light up sparkles under the night sky of the winter season. But the most important event was the fireworks, burning in the night sky beautifully, showing big, small, and even shapes of fireworks that fascinated the citizens of Charles Kingdom. Yes, it was a new year, a new beginning for everyone, and a new beginning for a certain young silver-white haired young lady standing in a park surrounded by other citizen of Charles. Not too far from the park was the chateau, where the royalty family resides. She was however, not interested at the firework show being lightened up, or the loud sound of the music and the people laughing with their families.

She was interested at a white haired old man, wearing a formal suit, like a butler suit, standing ten yards in front of her. She didn't know why the old man was looking at her direction, but what she did know was that he was not alone. There were other two big men in black suit, wearing black sunglasses, standing not too far from the old man, watching their surroundings. She wonders why they were there since they weren't there to watch the event. Maybe they were looking for something or protecting someone. Who knows, but Lucian knows that she needs to leave the park. She has a feeling that the old man wants to have a word with her.

Lucian's guess was right when the old man started walking to her. She narrowed her eyes slightly and slowly stood up from where she was sitting at, at the edge of a water fountain. She then pulled her hands out of the pocket of her jacket, getting herself ready in case the old man does something funny that she may have to take action. Knowing that they were surrounded by people she stayed calm, her emerald eyes never leaving the old man as he approached her.

Her teeth clenched tightly when she saw the men in black suit also made their way to her. _Damn,_ she thought. She knew that she couldn't fight off those two. She may be able to run away from the old man but she does not know about the other two. They look pretty scary for having a slim body.

Once the old man got to Lucian he smiled, kindly greeting her in a way that surprised her. "Hello, Princess Lucian." The old man bowed his head down in a mannerly way, causing Lucian's mouth to fall slightly.

Lucian blinked once, twice, and a third time before regaining herself. "W-what…?" She asked confused as hell. The old man was smiling at her and just called her princess.

"Princess Lucian, I would like to talk to you. I am Gaius, and I serve his majesty, King Noctis of Aracelis."

Lucian raises her eye brows up, not believing that old man in front of her one bit at all. "King Noctis…what the heck are you saying old man?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry to be rude but you just called me 'princess' and I ain't a princess. I never was one. So excuse me." Lucian stepped to the side but only to be stopped by one the men in black suit.

The old man turned his head over his shoulder. "Princess Lucian, I know that you do not believe me but I have the proof that you are a princess."

Lucian sighed and looked back at the old man. "Look, mister. You got the wrong person. I don't know what in the world you're talking about and I'm not interested." She pushed her way pass the two men, but immediately stopped when the old man said something that caught her attention.

"Princess Lucian, you possess a necklace with your name engraved inside of one of the rings. There are two of them."

Lucian turned her body back and gave the old man a look of suspiciousness. "How do you know that I have a necklace?" She asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"King Noctis informed me of this." Gaius replied calmly, and pulling out a photo from his side pocket. "This is the necklace that you have in possession, Princess Lucian." He showed the photo to Lucian and her eyes grew but soon returned to normal. "His majesty told me that there is no other necklace like this in the world."

Lucian pulled out a necklace from under her black shirt. It was the same necklace on the photo. It was a silver necklace with two silver white rings. In the center of the rings was two pair of emeralds in a shape of a heart, matching her eyes. And on the side of each ring is her first and last name. _Lucian Caelum._ "Okay, we'll talk."

**~…X…~**

Lucian and Gaius went to an area where there is not a single person, and they were followed by the two men. Lucian stopped under a tree before turning her body back to Gaius. "Okay, first I want to know why you keep mentioning this King Noctis." She said.

"King Noctis…." Gaius stopped, thinking whether he should tell her now or later. But knowing that she may not agree to him if he gave her a wrong answer, he decided to tell her who King Noctis is to her. "Is _your_ father, Princess Lucian," he gulped when he saw the frown forming on Lucian's face. That was not a good sign. He promised the king that he would bring his daughter back tonight. He cannot fail.

"You expect me to believe you? Just because I have the same necklace doesn't mean that the king is my father. I lived my whole life in an orphanage until I entered high school."

"That is even more reason why you should believe me, Princess Lucian. You grew up in an orphanage without knowing who your parents are and you have the same necklace that the king has given to his daughter on the day of her birth." Gaius said. "Please, this is all I can give you, Princess Lucian. If you want to know more you have to talk to the king himself."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucian raised an eye brow. "It's almost one at night. I can't just leave."

"You can. Everything is already prepared for our departure to Aracelis. It'll only be a few hours flight from here since the kingdom is up north."

"…fine." Lucian sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "I can't believe this."

**~…X…~**

It took two hours to get to the country of Aracelis using a jet plane, owned by the King. Plus the driving to the castle took another thirty minutes. It was close to four when Lucian woke up inside a limousine. "What the…" She straightened her upper body up and looked through the window. Her eyes were met with black banners with a phoenix imprinted in the middle, it wings spread wide open, and two pair of swords crisscrossed behind the majestic bird, hanging on the light posts. There were also several people walking in the street, picking up the remaining confetti and other things related to this New Year. She then looked ahead and her eyes slowly grew at the sight of the castle growing bigger and bigger as the limousine got closer to their destination.

"…what have I got myself into?" Lucian asked to herself. The limousine stopped right in front of the large silver gate. She took in the sight in front of her. There was a wall of gray stone, twenty feet high, separating the castle from the outside world. Lucian pressed a button on the side of the car and the window slid down. She seen this place before on television but she never thought that she would see the castle in real life. She was amazed to see one of the most beautiful castles ever made.

The giant gate slowly opened itself and the limousine made its way inside. One of the guards standing on the side where Lucian was looking saw her. She looked at him and his eyes grew, he then immediately placed his right hand to his heart and went down on one knee, shocking Lucian. No one has ever done went down on their knee to her before or at least that's what she thought. She did not know that what awaits her inside the castle would change her life forever….or bring back her old life as the missing princess of Aracelis.

Meanwhile inside the castle in the throne room sat a young king. He looks very young for his age of forty. His eyes are identical to Lucian; his hair was medium layered black. He was staring at a photo that he was holding in his right hand. It was a picture of his wife Aria, holding their two months old baby girl with him sitting beside her, hugging her lovingly. There was a hint of sadness in his face as he stared at the photo, but it soon disappeared when a young guard walked over to him.

The guard bowed his head down once before opening his mouth, "Your Majesty, Gaius has returned along with Princess Lucian."

A tiny smile broke on king Noctis' face. "Thank you for informing, Aiden," he looked at the young guard looking back at him with his sapphire eyes.

"Your Majesty…you need your rest." Aiden said. "It's really late."

King Noctis only smiled even more. He then stood up from his throne and walked over to Aiden. "You don't need to worry about me, Aiden." He softly poked Aiden on the forehead. "You should be the one sleeping. You're still young."

"But your maje…"

"Aiden, how many times do I have to say to you not to call me 'Your Majesty'? Just call me dad or by my name." Noctis said. "I don't want my best man and son calling me that title."

"I know you've taken care of me since I was young but you are still the king." Aiden said letting out a sigh. "Come on, please go to your room and sleep."

"No." King Noctis pouted. Aiden knew that king Noctis was just playing around. Aiden did not have time to play with his 'dad' tonight. So he did what he only does to make the man listen to him.

"…dad," Aiden said and king Noctis immediately looked at him. "Please go to sleep."

"You called me dad!" King Noctis shouted happily and he bear hugged Aiden. "I'm so happy! Okay, okay! I'll go to sleep!" He grinned and pulled away from Aiden. "Tell Gaius to let my daughter sleep in one of the guest room. I'm sure she's tired from the flight." He patted Aiden on the shoulder before walking out of the throne room, still happy that Aiden called him dad. King Noctis treated Aiden as if Aiden is his own son. He took care of Aiden when he was young when his parents died. Aiden was still young to know what happened to his parents. King Noctis was friend with Aiden's parents, since they used to be his own butler and maid. He didn't want Aiden to be put to an orphanage so he decided to take him in. He could not adopt Aiden, but for him to keep Aiden he made Aiden do butler training at a very young age.

When the door closed, Aiden sighed once again. "It's freaking late." He looked at his watch on his wrist. "I still have other things to do." He walked off to the other side of the room where he came from. "You're finally home again Lucian." He said under his breath, his lips forming into a tiny smile. He misses her. It's been thirteen years since he last saw her. He could not wait to see how much she changed.

Outside the castle stood Lucian, looking up at the two giant statues of angles, holding a sword with their two hands in front of them.

"This way, Princess Lucian," Gaius said leading her up to the twenty feet of stairs leading to the castle. They walked up the stairs, and where met with two guards standing in front of the giant wooden door. When the guards saw them they pushed the door forward, and bowed their heads down when Lucian passes them.

_This is really weird, _Lucian thought. She looked ahead at the long hallway in front of her with white pillars of stones lined up in lines supporting the ceiling.

They went to a room and waited for someone to get them to have a talk with king Noctis. A few minutes later of waiting the door opened, and Aiden stepped inside. His eyes landed on Lucian sitting on a chair, looking very tired. She looked like she was close to passing out. He couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take it from here Gaius." He said looking at Gaius standing a few feet away from Lucian. "King Noctis went to bed already. She'll have to talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay," Gaius nodded his head and he walked out of the room.

Lucian finally looked up and saw Aiden staring at her. "…um…" She felt like she'd seen those sapphire eyes before. "Who are you?"

"I guess you forgot." Aiden said making his way over to Lucian. "That's okay."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm Aiden." Aiden stopped when he was in front of Lucian. He then smiled down at her. "Let's go. I'll show you where you'll sleep, Lucian."

"How do you know my name?" Lucian asked.

"Because I know you," Aiden then did something that shocked Lucian, making her totally awake. He ruffled her hair with his right hand before bending down and kissing her on the forehead. He pulled away and grinned when he saw Lucian's blushing face. "It's nice to see _my_ little sister again." He whispered lovingly causing her to blush even more.

_W-w-what?! H-his sister! _Lucian mind was going out of control. She didn't know this Aiden in front of her and he just called her his sister. She doesn't have a brother. This was too much for her to handle.

Lucian regrets agreeing to Gaius in coming to Aracelis.

_The hell is going on?!_

**~…X…~**

**Author: "I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter."**


	2. Understanding

**Understanding**

**~…X…~**

* * *

"_Glenny!" Little Lucian came running at Prince Glenn, a bright smile plastered on her cute little face. "Glenny, I miss you!" She shouted happily and she tackled the young boy to the ground. _

"_Hi, Lucy," Little Prince Glenn grinned happy to see his best friend or what he likes to call her his 'girlfriend'. Since Lucian is a girl and his friend. He doesn't know the meaning of what girlfriend means yet. The other five princes of course knew the meaning of girlfriend. They were thought at the very young age. The two older ones, Prince Roberto and Prince Wilfred knew the deeper of having a girlfriend. They didn't tell little Prince Glenn that having Lucian as a friend and being a girl doesn't mean that she was his girlfriend. Prince Wilfred, being the thoughtful one didn't want to ruin little Prince Glenn's happiness so he kept his mouth shut whenever he sees the two playing together. Prince Glenn was still young after all. _

"_Ne, Lucy, want to play tag with me and the others?" Little Prince Glenn asked to the young princess sitting on his lap, and staring at him with her big emerald eyes. "They're at the front waiting for us."_

_Hearing that they'll play tag with her friends made her smile, bigger than the Cheshire grinned, putting it to shame. "Okay!" She nodded her head furiously. "Where's big brother Willy? I miss big brother Willy." She giggled before pulling away from Prince Glenn._

"_Prince Wilfred is with the others." Prince Glenn said as he got up on his feet and dusted the dirt on his black pants. "Let's go meet them." He reached his right hand out to Lucian and she gladly took his hand, wrapping her fingers between hers._

"_Hey, hey Glenny," Lucian turned her head to the side, towards Prince Glenn who seems to be blushing but she didn't notice the red tinge on his cheeks forming, "Where are we playing tags?"_

"_At Nobel Michel's' Castle," Prince Glenn replied smiling down at the little girl walking beside him._

"_Yay! We get to meet grandpa and Zain!" Lucian started to jump up and down from the excitement of having to see Nobel Michel and Zain. She likes Zain, he's nice to her and always gives her sweets whenever she visits the castle with her parents or with the others. _

_Prince Glenn couldn't help but smile at the little princess jumping and giggling by his side. He loves it when he sees Lucian happy. He loves seeing her smile that puts a smile on his face. _

_He couldn't wait to go to Nobel Michel's Castle and play tag with the other princes. They'll have so much fun just like what they've always done in the past. Enjoying each other's company. _

I wish this would stay forever in the future,_ Prince Glenn thought as he looked ahead towards the giant white door leading to inside the Aracelis' castle where the others is waiting for their arrival._

* * *

Prince Glenn woke up early in the morning. It wasn't even seven yet and this got him irritated. He grumbled and turned his body to the side, grabbing a pillow and burying his face onto the soft pillow. A few seconds later he pulled his face out of the pillow and rolled his body back on his back. For the first time again he had a dream about Lucian. He wonders why of all the time he would dream about her again.

It's been many years since the last time he'd dreamt about Lucian. The last time was a month after Lucian was kidnap at Nobel Michel's castle. He dreamt of her being tortured by unknown man wearing all black clothes and wearing a black mask. That dream was a nightmare that made him cry out in the night waking his parents up from their sleep. They tried to comfort him, telling him that it was only a dream but it did nothing to stop him from crying. He lost his best friend, his only girl best friend that dreadful night.

"I hate this," Prince Glenn mumbled his eyes locked to the imaginary black dot on the ceiling. "New Year and this is what I get. A dream about Lucian who's dead." Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, fearing that he would dream about Lucian again he lazily got out of his bed, tossing the pillow that his was hugging moments ago to the side. He might as well get ready for today with his prince duty. He didn't like doing prince duty that much unlike the other prince. But as the next king in line he had no choice but to deal with boring, and annoying work.

**~...X…~**

Back at Aracelis, Lucian woke up past ten in an unknown room. She didn't remember how she ended up in an unfamiliar room. She lazily opened her eyes with a yawn. She then pushed the white blanket with roses imprinted on it to the side and starched her arms up to the air. "Huh?" She paused and looked at the sleeping clothes she was wearing. Since when did she change? "What the heck? How the hell did I get these clothes?" She began looking around the room for her clothes but it was nowhere.

_***Knock* *Knock***_

Just then there was a knock on the door and a familiar male voice's called out. "I'm coming in." It said and the door slowly opened. Emerald clashed with sapphire. "Morning," Aiden smirked at the sight of Lucian in front of him. Her hair was a little messy but she was still beautiful to look at.

The moment Lucian saw the smirk on Aiden's handsome face that she refuses to admit was that he was the one who changed her. Without even waiting for a second for the raven haired butler to speak another word she launched herself to him, her left hand pulled back ready to give a good punch on his face. She didn't want to mess Aiden's face but he was a pervert and a pervert should be punished. "You perverted bastard!" She shouted and thrust her hand straight to Aiden's face. Too enrage Lucian didn't notice the smile on Aiden's face, amused at her reaction in the morning.

Aiden didn't even bothered moving out of the way. Instead he calmly caught Lucian's fist with his left hand that was close to damaging his cheek. The smile on his face never broke. In fact it just got wider. _What a punch, _he thought as he looked at the bewildered Lucian in front of him. _Her punch would have leaved a bruise on my face if I didn't stop her in time. But still….I'm amazed. This isn't the little princess I took care before. This is something else, but I like it. It's refreshing._

_This pervert was able to stop my punch, _Lucian thought her eyes narrowing as she locked her eyes with Aiden. _He's good. _A small smile broke on her face. Someone was able to stop her punch. This is new and a familiar feeling inside her stomach was beginning to rise, the feeling of excitement when she is about to have a fight. The last time she felt this excitement was four years ago when she ended up fighting a group of boys sending them to the hospital.

"Is this how you greet someone in the morning?" Aided asked and he let go of her hand. "Calling them a pervert?" He walked pass Lucian and walked over to her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed comfortably. "I like it. No one has ever called me a pervert before until now."

Lucian scoffed at Aiden's remarks. She turned around and crossed her arms. "So you are a pervert."

"No." Aiden said. "I'm not a pervert, Lucian. I'm not the one who changed you last night. One of the maids did. You passed out before I could even walk you out of the living room. I figured that you were too exhausted last night that you ended passing out."

_Oh, now I remember. I passed out because I wasn't exhausted. You freaking kissed me out of nowhere._

"Anyways, you need to get ready for today. You'll be meeting your father." Aiden said and turned his head towards the white drawer off to the side of the bed. From the corner of his eye he saw Lucian frowning. He decided to stay quiet and waited for Lucian to speak.

"King Noctis is _not_ my father." Lucian said under her breath. "I only came here to know the truth and then I'm leaving."

Aiden turned his head back to Lucian and tilted his head before opening his mouth. "Why do you think that he's not your father?" He asked.

"Because he's not," Lucian replied.

"How do you know that he's not your father? You don't have any proofs but he does. That necklace you're wearing on your neck. That's all he needs to show you that you're his daughter. If you want more evidence we can do a blood test."

"Hell no," Lucian glared at Aiden.

"Language, princess," Aiden gestured his right index finger, swaying it side to side. "A princess shouldn't cuss."

"Well I'm not a freaking princess so I can cuss whenever I want to." Lucian was not about to back down on this one. "And knock it off with the princess. It's annoying."

"If you want to have a battle of who can cuss the better, we can, just don't be surprised when you hear me cuss. I have a very, very colorful language, Lucian." Aiden smiled, his eyes turning into a crescent shape moon.

"Bring it." Lucian grinned. Another battle. This is good. "Growing up in an orphanage for most of my life made my language very colorful too."

"Hm," Aiden opened one of his eyes. "Don't worry, that'll be fixed later on. I have my ways of changing a person back to themselves."

"You know you can't force someone to change back to their old self. People change and will always change."

"I know." Aiden slowly stands up and walked over to one of the drawers. "But I don't really give a damn about it. The only things that I care about in my life are my close friends, serving the king and protecting his only family. His only daughter," he pulled some plain shirts and underwear from the drawer before closing it and walking to the closet. "The people not related to King Noctis and you can go fuck themselves. I won't waste my time to even give anyone a single glance, not even listen to them too." He turned his head back to Lucian and gave her a half smile. "Now, let's go to the bathroom. I'll prepare the bath."

Lucian knew when to stop and not step over the line and that was today. The young man standing in front of her who he claims that she's his little sister was not someone to mess with. He was different. Different from other people she dealt with in her life. They were easy to take care of. Just beat the crap out of them until they raise their white flag. But Aiden….he won't raise his white flag easily. Not even to her from the way he was looking at her with those sharp sapphire orbs that seems to look through her soul quite easily. Sure he was still smiling kindly at her but underneath that face was a beast, ready to be unleash when it's needed. He was like her back when she was in middle school. A beast that takes pleasures in fighting but for Aiden's case he's able to control himself unlike Lucian who jumps in a fight without even thinking first. But that was a long time ago.

"You're weird." Lucian mumbled.

"Huh?" Aiden blinked, surprised at Lucian's random comment when he was taking their conversation very seriously. First she called him a pervert now she called him weird. Not a very princess like attitude.

Seeing the look on Aiden's face Lucian softly laughs and smiles kindly. She likes him. He was interesting. Opening up to him might not be a bad idea after all. "No need to prepare a bath for me. I'll take a shower instead." Lucian walked over to Aiden and grabbed the clothes from his arms. "It's nice to see someone being loyal to their king. King Noctis is a lucky man to have a young butler like you, Aiden."

Aiden's eyes soften as he stared down at Lucian. "Now I finally got to see the real you, Lucian." He chuckled and patted Lucian on the head. "You're still the same after all. You've change but you're still you." He smiled and spun Lucian around towards the bathroom. "Now go take a shower. I'll be back to bring you breakfast."

"Okay." Lucian playfully rolled her eyes as she closed the door of the bathroom behind her. As soon as she was alone in the bathroom the smile on her face fell. Something wasn't right and she needed to know the truth as soon as possible. She has been feeling strange since she got inside the castle late last night. In the back of her mind she knew that she's been in the castle before but the more she tried to remember the more it pained her head. So she stopped forcing herself to remember her past when Aiden came in the room where she was waiting with Gaius.

But now that same pain in her head started to come back. The gestures that Aiden was giving her moments ago in the room pained her but at the same time, she felt the feelings of love, and warmth. A brotherly love that she felt somewhere in her past.

_If I really am the daughter of king Noctis then why don't I have any memories of him and his wife or even Aiden? The caretaker at the orphanage never said anything to me after she took me in. All she told me was that she found me in her door step. I don't think she told me everything. She must have hidden something important to me. I mean I was freaking covered in bandages when I woke up._

**~…X…~**


	3. The Truth

**The Truth**

**~…X…~**

Lucian ate in silence in the room with Aiden sitting on a chair in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest, and one ear buds in his ear, his gaze fixed on her as she ate. He hasn't look away from her when he served her food a few minutes ago. It creep her out really bad. Being stared at made her lose her appetite.

"You know," Lucian gently placed her fork down on the plate before looking up at Aiden and meeting his gaze, "Not to be mean or anything, but I don't like being stared at while I'm eating." She smiled awkwardly when Aiden didn't budge at her comment. "So…mind if you stop with the staring. It creeps the hell out of me."

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you for a long time." Aiden smiled and he moved his eyes away from Lucian, towards her half eaten scramble egg. "Are you done eating?" He asked. "For your age this meal should be enough to fill you up. I guess I should prepare you something less next time."

"Oh no, that's fine." Lucian waved her hands in front of her. "I just don't eat that much. I get full easily." She pushed the white cart away to her side along with the rest of her food. "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome." Aiden smiled.

"Did you make this yourself?" Lucian asked tilting her head off to the side. "The food is really delicious." She smiled. She had eaten scramble eggs before but never like this one. It was different; the scramble egg was heavenly in her mouth. She can feel the love in it.

"Yeah," Aiden nodded his head. Oh how he loved seeing that smiling face on his little sister's face. "Glad you like it."

"I did. Anyway, I have something to ask of you."

"Sure."

"When you mentioned that the king's only family is his daughter, why didn't you add his wife?" Lucian asked. She has been wondering why Aiden didn't include the queen. She was just curious, but she regretted asking that stupid question when Aiden's face darkened that very moment. "Um, s-sorry," she looked away. "Just forget I asked."

Seeing the look of regret on Lucian's face, Aiden knew that he was giving her one of his look. He should have considered her feelings first before letting his emotions get the best of him. Lucian is the daughter of king Noctis. He shouldn't give her the look of hatred like he gives to people when they ask a stupid question that's already been answered before. He hated when he hears that one question, the one that Lucian just asked him. He doesn't like answering it because it makes him remember the day Queen Aria died.

Aiden was with her along with king Noctis on her death bed. It happened eight years ago. Her cause of death was due to her weak health. He just couldn't believe that one of the nicest, loving women was gone. He cared for Queen Aria. She was the one who became his mother.

Before Queen Aria took her last breath she wished for her husband to find their beloved daughter, to have their Lucian back home once again. She regretted not being able to protect her daughter that night when Lucian was taken.

"I'm sorry." Aiden said and Lucian looked back at him. He smiled the look of hatred now gone. "Don't look sad, dummy. I'll answer your question." Aiden couldn't believe until he gave another thoughtful look at Lucian. He has been looking at her face since last night but never really thought about it. Now that he got another look, Lucian is the spitting image of her mother. Same hair color, the shape of her face, her long beautiful eyelashes, her small sparkling lips that's begging to be kissed, and the almond shape of her eyes. Except for her eye color, Lucian got her emerald color from her father. Queen Aria's eye color was blue like the ocean when seen from outer space.

"You don't have to."

"You wanted to know so I'll answer you." Aiden unfolded his arms and leaned his back on his chair. "Queen Aria…passed away eight years ago on December the second." The only reaction that he got from Lucian is her being surprised but then it turned into sadness.

"I…didn't know. I'm sorry for asking." Lucian lowered her head down. She felt ashamed for asking it.

"You don't have to be sorry." Aiden softly said. He didn't want to add any more sadness to Lucian. "But what I want to know is why didn't you know of Queen Arai's death? The news of her death was worldwide."

There was a long silence between the two. The second day of December is not something Lucian wanted to remember from eight years ago. That day was something that she wanted to forget. That day was a nightmare. She remembered everything; she was kidnapped again from a group of drug sellers. She remembers the one week of being stuck in a dark room, the smell of rusted metal, the red sticky liquid on her skin that the men inflicted on her for fun, and the hunger she felt every day for not being fed. The only thing they fed her is water, nothing more.

Lucian wanted to die that day, end her misery, but death was not on her side. Death let her live. It wasn't her time to die. On the seven day polices barge in the abandon warehouse where the drug sellers are residing. Everything was in chaos, lots of shooting, screaming, and blood. One of the police found her locked up in a room. He was shocked to see her chained up on the wall, weak and tired. He wasted no time in freeing Lucian and running out of the warehouse to an ambulance waiting outside. All she remembered was them telling her that everything will be okay and not to fall asleep but she did anyway. She spend three weeks in a hospital, missing Christmas but the police that saved her visited her every day and even gave her a Christmas present. She'll never forget his kindness.

"Tell me. I want to know." Aiden said bringing Lucian out of her thought. He couldn't wait any longer so he broke the silence in the room. "Please?"

Lucian looked back at Aiden and he wasn't kidding when he said that he wanted to know. His face was calm and caring that she felt like hugging the young butler. He truly is a person to trust. "I….I was…" she took a deep breath. This was hard to talk about with someone. She never talked about this to anyone but the nice police man.

"Take your time." Aiden whispered.

"I was kidnapped on that day. I guess that's the reason why I didn't know about the Queen's death." Aiden could hear Lucian voice being a little shaky. "It took a week when I was found." Lucian bit her lips; she can feel tears forming in her eyes. "I um….uh," she gave a shaky laugh, hoping to remove the sadness in her chest.

The next thing Lucian knew was that she was being engulfed by two strong, protective arms. "That's enough." Aiden whispered to her ear. "We'll stop from here. If you want to talk some more we can, later, but enough for now. You're about to cry, silly." He started rubbing her back when he laughed. "I can't have you crying in front of your father. He'll worry about you and he'll start panicking thinking that he did something that made you cry. Your father is a crybaby."

Lucian nodded her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand. "Thanks…" It was barely a whisper but Aiden with his good hearing was able to hear that one word come out of her mouth.

The two talked about other stuff, things they like and what they hate and more other stuff that got them to know each other more, bringing them closer together as brother and sister.

A few seconds later the door to Lucian's room opened and a familiar figure stood outside the hallway. The moment Lucian saw who the figure was she immediately stood up on her feet while Aiden calmly looked back at the figure. The said figure was none other than king Noctis in a formal black suit, with a black tie, and black pair of shoes that fits him quite well but he most eye catching of his look is his eyes, the same eye color looking back at Lucian. He was smiling, a pure smile that reveals pure happiness.

_This is the king of Aracelis?_ Lucian thought. _Is this man really my father?_

"Lucian, say hi to your one and only father, king Noctis of Aracelis." Aiden said sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Um…hello," Lucian smiled a little and raised her left hand up and waved at the man standing on the doorway who was still smiling at her.

The smile on king Noctis' face grew wider, and wider. "AHHHH! LUCIAN!" He shouted with great joy from the top of his lung and sprinted his way over to Lucian.

"…!" Lucian's eyes grew wide open and she took a step back when she saw the king charge straight to her with arms wide open. Aiden quickly got up and stepped off to the side of the room and watched the king tackle his daughter down to the bed crying full of joy. "Ack!" Lucian gasped for air at the sudden hug.

"Lucian! Y-you're home! Welcome home! I miss you so much! Daddy misses you!" King Noctis excitedly said as he rubbed his cheek on Lucian's own cheek. "I'm so happy! You're home! I can't believe this!" In all of Lucian's life this king is the weirdness person she had ever met. "Waaahhh! My little princess is finally back home!"

_W-what the hell?!_ Lucian screamed inside her head as king Noctis tighten his hold on her. He was ridiculously strong!

_Hmm, I knew this is how he'll react when he sees Lucian. Should I help her out?_ Aiden thought as he watched poor Lucian being crashed by her father's love hug. _She looks like she's about to break from his death hug….but then again she's a tough cookie. I'll just let them be._

_Aiden help me! _Lucian looked at Aiden, pleading that he takes this man off of her. _I can't breathe! _But he was of no help when he gave her the look of sorry-you're-on-your-own. _Damn you!_

_What should I make for dinner tonight?_ Aiden thought, not looking at the two on the bed. He pulled out his ear buds out of his jean pocket and placed them both in his ear, cancelling out all the noise around him, mostly king Noctis' cry. _I got it. I'll make barbeque chicken. _

"You're crushing me!" Lucian shouted pushing kinc Noctis away from her but this only made him hold onto her even more. "Please get off!"

"LUCIAN! I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO FIND YOU FAST ENOUGH!" King Noctis cried burying his face on her soft chest which flustered Lucian.

Out of instinct in protecting her body, Lucian smack king Noctis on the back of his head. "Stop that!" She shouted. King Noctis retreated back and clutched his poor head, tears in his eyes. He was like a little puppy that just been kicked on the face. The moment she saw his face her heart sank. She didn't mean to hit him, but he freaking buried his face on her chest! "I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

"Aiden!" King Noctis crawled over to Aiden and locked his arms around Aiden's left leg. "My daughter just hit me!" He cried once again. "Our first time meeting again and she hit me! I'm happy but she hit me! Nooo!"

_Is this man really my father?! _Lucian couldn't believe that the king of Aracelis was acting like a child.

"Please get up." Aiden rolled his eyes. "You're embarrassing yourself in front of your daughter." He gently smacks king Noctis on the head and the king let go of his leg.

"Ow!" King Noctis rubbed his head with teary eyes. "My two children are ganging up on me! This isn't fair!"

"Just please get up from the floor." Aiden sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're lucky that no one is allowed to come in this room but us, or else they'll laugh at you."

"Excuse me!" Lucian said out loud and the two men looked at her. "Are you really my father?" She was surprised that the childish look on king Noctis' face was gone in a blink of an eye and is now replaced by a more serious one.

King Noctis stood on his feet and kindly smiled at Lucian, "Yes. As king I wouldn't lie to my only daughter. I am your father, Lucian Aracelis Caelum. You are the only princess of Aracelis in the world."

Lucian unable to contain her feelings inside cried. She covered her mouth as tears falls down her face. The man standing in front of her, no her father, wasn't lying to her. There was not a single lie shown in his eyes, nothing but the truth, the truth that she wanted to know. "Y-you're not lying…are you?" She said in between her cry.

"No." King Noctis softly smiled and shook his head. "I am not lying." He walked over to Lucian and embraces her only to make her cry even more. "Aha," he laughed as he rested his chin on her head. "Seeing you cry is making me want to cry." He embraced her tighter showing her that he was there with her and that he is real. "Your mother's wish has finally come true. Welcome home, my little Lucian." Lucian nodded her head before burying it on the crook of his neck and returning the hug.

_Queen Aria I hope you're seeing this in heaven. Your daughter is back with us._ Aiden watches the two in front of him. He couldn't help but smile knowing that Lucian has returned and that her father wouldn't feel alone anymore. He turned away and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned his head back and saw king Noctis looking at him, smiling with Lucian still on his other arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" King Noctis grinned before pulling Aiden towards him and Lucian. "I can finally hug both my children at the same time." He wrapped his around the two of them and laughed.

Lucian and Aiden looked at each other before laughing together with their father. Aiden then wiped the tears from Lucian's eyes and grinned. "Welcome home, sis."

**~…X…~**

"Your Highness, may I ask you a question?" Yu was curious as to why Prince Glenn as looking back at his old photo album with him and Lucian.

"What is it?" Prince Glenn said flipping the pages over without looking up at Yu who was serving him his afternoon tea.

"Why are you looking at your old pictures with Princess Lucian?"

"I just felt like looking at them." Prince Glenn shrugged and closed the photo album. "Thank you for the tea."

Yu kindly smile and bowed his head once, "You are very welcome, Your Highness."

Prince Glenn paused and places his tea back down on the wooden table before looking at Yu. "Hey, Yu?"

"What is it Your Highness?"

"Do you think….that Lucian is still alive?"

There was a moment of silence before Yu spoke, "What do you think, Your Highness?"

Prince Glenn slightly frowned as he leaned his back on the chair. "A lot of people think she's dead…"

"I'm not asking about what others think. I am asking about what you think, Your Highness." With no response from Prince Glenn, Yu didn't have to ask again. He knew that Prince Glenn thinks the same as the others. He felt a little ashamed at Prince Glenn for giving up but he couldn't really blame him. He understood Prince Glenn's feeling when they were young after Lucian was kidnap. Prince Glenn was a wreck, he took the news worst than the other princes.

"Well, for me…Princess Lucian isn't dead. A lot of people may think she is but in my heart she's not. Glenn, you should stop thinking that Princess Lucian is dead. Don't think like the others. Who knows, you may meet Princess Lucian again. It may not be today or tomorrow but it'll happen, someday." Yu smiled and patted Prince Glenn on the shoulder. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go look for Prince Alan." Yu turned around and walked out of the room but stopped when Prince Glenn called out to him.

"Yu," Prince Glenn was a little surprised that Yu called him by his name. Yu doesn't call him that unless he has a reason. He knows that Yu was just trying to lift him up from his depression of having to lose Lucian. "Thanks."

Yu smiled once again and slightly bowed his head down before closing the door behind him.

"I hope to see you again someday Lucian." Prince Glenn whispered as he turned his head over to the window. This New Year wasn't so bad after all.

**~…X…~**


	4. Coming Back

**Coming Back**

**~...X…~**

"Aww, isn't she cute when she's asleep!" King Noctis squealed quietly like a little girl. "Aiden, we need to buy more cameras!" He pulled out his digital camera out of his pocket and started taking pictures of Lucian, sleeping soundly in her bed.

"You know, when she wakes up and sees you staring at her at that close proximity there's a hundred percent chance that you'll get beaten up. Your daughter is quite a fighter and I don't think you would want to mess with her especially this early in the morning." Aiden sighed and crossed his arms. He walked back to the wall next to the door. He didn't want to get beaten up first thing in the morning. His idiot father woke him up for this! Look at Lucian's sleeping face!

Now you may be wondering why they're doing something like this, something so stupid in the morning that can cause a black eye on their face. Well, it's the king's idea. It started last week.

"Come on." Aiden sighed again. "Let's get out of here before she wakes up. She'll really kill you."

"This is for safe keeping in the future." Aiden grinned as he continued to take shots of Lucian who apparently seems to start to wake up from the noises around her. "She'll thank me for this. And the princes might even want to keep some. You know easy money." He gave Aiden a mischievous smile.

"You're an idiot." Aiden slapped his face at how stupid his father can be. "Don't come crying to me when you get a black eye."

"A few more shots and we'll leave." King Noctis said as he turned his face back to his sleeping daughter. He should have left then and listened to Aiden because at that very moment two pair of eyes shot open and moved to his direction. Yeah he should've listened to his son.

Lucian was so startled at seeing her father that she screamed bloody hell and automatically punched king Noctis by the chest. "Iyaaaaaa!"

"Ugh!" King Noctis' eyes grew wide open as he flew back, dropping the camera to the floor as he landed on his back, hitting his head hard.

"!" Aiden's mouth fell to the ground when he saw his father gasping for air on the ground. _Shit! She really punched him!_

"What are you two doing here?!" Lucian shouted angrily, grabbing one of her white covered pillow as a weapon. Aiden didn't like the look on her face. She was going to kill them and there's no running away from her.

Lucian threw the blanket off to the side, revealing her sleeping clothes. It was just a plain white dress, barely reaching down to her knee. The only thing that was keeping her clothes together were two pair of strings tied in a knot on her shoulders. She turned her head to the clock hanging on the wall. It was pass seven.

"M-morning, Lucian," King Noctis stuttered as he tries to get up on his butt. "Um…this isn't what…it looks like." He gulped and sweats started to form on his forehead. _Oww, her punch is crazily strong. I think she broke a bone inside. My chest hurts!_

Lucian shot her head back to her father and her eyes landed not on him, but on the black digital camera lying beside him. She didn't have to ask why there was a camera. A vain popped out of her forehead as she looked back at her father who flinched. King Noctis started crawling back on his back, sweating like crazy. He's dead.

"You two…" Lucian dropped the pillow to the floor before cracking her hands. She glared at the two men in front of her. If looks could kill those two would've turned into ashes by now. "Taking pictures of me while I sleep…that's going too far." She said in between her teeth as she walked slowly over to her father and Aiden.

"Wait, wait!" King Noctis raised his hands up in the air, in front of his face. "We can explain!"

"We?!" Aiden looked down at king Noctis. "What do you mean 'we'?! There's no 'we' in this! This was your idea!" He shouted. He looked back at Lucian who was getting closer and closer by the second. He wanted to run but his body wouldn't move. Her glare was so intense that it froze his body. He cursed his body right now for not being able to move.

"I don't care." Lucian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You two are so dead."

Lucian towered over the two of them. Even though Aiden was taller than her, her intimidation was bigger than his right now. It sends him cowering down to the floor next to king Noctis.

"Just end it quick." Aiden said.

"Gladly," Lucian smiled.

The only thing that was heard in the castle that early morning was two voices screaming, and few stuff crashing to the floor. One of the voices sounded like a girl. It's probably not Aiden so it was most likely king Noctis.

It's been two weeks since Lucian started staying at Aracelis' castle. During those two weeks, she spent most of her time looking at photo albums of her as a child with her parents and Aiden along with the six princes. She also started having some of her memories back. The first memories that returned to her were the night of her abduction. Every single details of that night came flooding back to her that it caused her to faint. She told everything to her father and Aiden after she woke up. She even cried in front of them, telling her father that he didn't kept his promise to her, that he would protect her from anything.

Then after that more memories returned. It was mostly of her parents and Aiden then a few of the princes. She still couldn't believe that she was friends with the six princes back when she was still a toddler. She barely has any memories of them now. So they're basically strangers to her now too.

**~…X…~**

Nine o'clock at Oreins Kingdom, Prince Glenn was wide awake and ready to leave for Nobel Michel. There's meeting with the other princes about something that's not very important to him. This meeting was made by Nobel Michel himself, telling him and the others that he needs to talk to them about something very important. Nobel Michel didn't tell them what he wants to talk about, leaving them all confused. He does this sometimes to them when he's about to surprise them at something.

Prince Glenn wanted to stay and finish his work, but it was requested by Nobel Michel himself so he couldn't refuse the old man. It'll be bad for his kingdom if the crown prince refused Nobel Michel.

"Yu, let's go." Prince Glenn said fixing his clothes one last time.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Yu pushed the door out and let Prince Glenn walk out first before following behind the young prince.

**~…X…~**

Inside a jet plane, Lucian was sitting comfortably on her seat, munching on a potato chip that she got from a drawer beside her. She was wearing a plain white shirt with a black sweater, a black jeans and a pair of black high knee cut boots. She didn't want to wear a dress that Aiden tried to make her wear one before they left the castle. She doesn't like dresses but she knew that she'll have to wear one someday as the princess of Aracelis. But for now she wanted to be normal even for just a little longer. King Noctis in his formal black suit was sitting in front of her reading some documents and Aiden was sitting beside her, sleeping with a red sleeping mask that has pictures of tiny phoenixes sleeping also over his eyes. He was wearing all black clothes, black shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots with a silver necklace ring hanging off his neck. Today he decided to change his ear pierce from ruby ones to black cross earrings. He wanted something warm.

"I'm really sorry about your face, father." Lucian smiled a little looking at her father's left cheek covered in bandages. "I guess I don't know how to watch my strength."

King Nocitis looked up from his documents and smiled like a child. "Don't worry about it, Lucian. This is nothing. Though my face does still hurt from your punches this morning, but I deserve this for sneaking in your room." He laughed and rubbed his right cheek in a cute way.

"Sorry again," Lucian said. She's amazed that her father forgives easily, and that he was still the same cheerful, loving father who sometimes acts like a little kid that lives and cares for her even after these many years of not seeing her. But she wasn't stupid, she knew that there is another side of her father, the serious one that rules over Aracelis and its people who loves and respects as well as fear him. The complete opposite of the one she was starting at now in front of her.

"What about me?" A voice said from her side. Lucian turned her head off to the side and looked at Aiden who pulled his sleeping mask up to his forehead and looked at her lazily. There was red hand mark on his left cheek and his left cheek was swollen a little. He got punched and slapped by Lucian. "You beat me up more than dad here." He frowned.

"I'm sorry." Lucian apologetically smiled as she patted Aiden's head. "But it was your fault for not stopping father from entering my room."

Aiden grumbled and looked away. "I'll remember that next time."

Lucian offered her bag of potato chip to Aiden, "Want some?" She asked shaking the bag in front of Aiden's face. "It's really good."

"Thanks." Aiden said as he grabbed a piece of potato chip from the bag and tossed it in his mouth. "Wake me up when we get to Nobel Michel." He pulled his sleeping mask back down over his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay," Lucian said as she went back to munching her chip while King Noctis secretly took photos of the two with his phone hiding behind his documents.

**~…X…~**

It was already past two when the meeting ended. The meeting wasn't anything especially like what Prince Glenn thought. It was just one of their usual meetings, talking about their economy in their coutry.

"Thank you every one for coming today," Nobel Michel kindly smiled at the six princes sitting around the meeting table.

Just then Zain came walking in the room. The princes all gave him a weird look that he ignored. He wasn't supposed to be here, not until the last person leaves. This was a private meeting.

"Excuse me for disturbing your meeting with the princes." Zain said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Zain. We just finished." Nobel Michel laughed. "So, what is it?"

"His Majesty, King Noctis is here." Zain said without any hesitation. At that moment all six princes looked at him, "Along with…"

"Aiden, that's good." Nobel Michel nodded his head. He's found of Aiden, the young butler was an interesting one. He's different from the other butlers. "I haven't seen that young man for a long time."

"Um…Aiden is not the only one that His Majesty has brought with him. There is another one." Zain said. "The two young ones are exploring the castle right now so it is only King Noctis that is waiting for you my lord at your office."

"Ohh," Nobel Michel smiled and nodded his head. He knew who that other young one. King Noctis called him last week about the news and he's the only one that knows about Lucian returning. "I see. Well then." He looked back at the six princes. "Please stay as long as you all like. Your room is already prepared along with your butlers." He smiled and stood up on his feet. He happily walked towards the door with Zain behind him.

Once the door closed, all six princes looked at one another, "Did Zain really just said that King Noctis is here?" Prince Roberto asked.

"Yes, he did." Prince Wilfred replied calmly but in the inside he wasn't. He was panicking. He didn't know that the king he respects is here. He wasn't prepared to meet his friend's father.

"This is crazy." Prince Keith began shaking his head side to side. Even he was shocked. He knew, they knew that King Noctis rarely comes here after his daughter was kidnapped. He rarely leaves his country since that day. "If I knew that His Majesty was going to visit today I would have brought a present."

"I wonder what His Majesty is doing here." Prince Edward said. "There's no event being held today so…"

Prince Joshua looked at Prince Edward, "Remember Prince Edward, King Noctis and Nobel Michel are great friends. It's only natural that His Majesty visits this place."

"But Joshua," Prince Roberto spoke, "King Noctis rarely comes here. He only goes here once a year. He didn't even come here last year. So why now?"

Prince Glenn sighed, "Why are we even talking about this? King Noctis' business for coming here is none of our business."

"Hey, Aiden," a female voice said behind the door that all six prince heard turning their heads automatically towards the door.

"What?" The familiar voice of Aiden was heard.

"What's in this room?" The female one asked. That's new to them. They never heard that voice before.

"That's the meeting room where the princes gather. Don't open it."

"The door knob is unlocked, though."

"Still, don't open it. Only the princes and Nobel Michel can enter that room."

"I'm not going inside. I just want to see what's inside. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Aiden. I'll buy you ice cream if you let me see what's inside."

Prince Roberto laughed. He doesn't know who this young lady is but he finds her funny. No one has ever said that to Aiden. They'll get beaten up by the young butler.

"Shh!" Prince Keith glared at Prince Roberto.

"Sorry." Prince Roberto whispered as quiet as he can.

"I'll let you sleep with me tonight." The voice said causing some of the princes to blush. They have dirty thoughts.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Aiden shouted. "Sleeping with you is like a throwing myself in front of a beast!"

"Then I'll sneak in your room instead."

"What?!"

"Please, Aiden! I won't stop until you say yes."

"Ugh…" Aiden slapped his face with his right palm. Lucian really isn't going to give up on this one. "Fine, you can see what's inside but don't step in the room. We'll have to get permission first by Nobel Michel to allow to you walk in that room."

"Yay! Thanks, Aiden!" The voice giggled. It was a familiar giggle. The princes swore that they've heard of that giggle before.

"Don't get over too excited, Lucian." At the mentioned of Lucian's name all six princes' eyes grew side open. "It's just a room."

"I'm not excited. I just enjoy annoying you." Lucian smiled like a little kid as he pushed the door open with both her hands.

The door finally opened and six pair of eyes met with a single pair of emerald eyes. The smile on Lucian's face slowly fell. "Oh," she said. _Why are they looking at me like that? Oh, wait I just disturbed them in their meeting._

All six princes felt that they were just punched on the chest, knocking their air out of their lungs. Their mouth was hung wide open, even Prince Wilfred who doesn't show much emotion is shocked. Their friend, who they thought is dead is alive and doing well, standing right in front of them. Lucian is alive. The news is a bunch of liars!

Lucian blinked once before looking to her left side where Aiden was standing. "Aiden, there's people inside the room." She said.

"What?" Aiden brows knitted together as he walked over to Lucian. He popped his head to the side and his eyes grew. _Damn. _"Why didn't Zain tell me that there was a meeting? I'll get him for this later." He hit his forehead with his palm. There was no use hiding Lucian from them now.

Lucian looked back to the six princes, "Hey, you guys look familiar. Are you all princes?" She asked.

"Hey, don't talk like that in front of them!" Aiden quickly pulled Lucian off to the side. He then looked back at the six princes and bowed his head. "We're sorry for disturbing you all. We will be going now. Again I apologize." He looked back at Lucian." Lucian, go apologize."

"Okay." Lucian said and popped her head to the side of Aiden's arm. "Sorry, dudes." She smiled.

"Don't call them 'dudes'!" Aiden shouted. "Let's just go." He grabbed Lucian by the hand and was about to walk away when all six princes called out to him.

"Wait!" They all shouted in unison as they ran outside the room.

_That's Lucian! That's my best friend Lucian! _Prince Glenn thought. They got out of the room to the hallway where Aiden and Lucian were standing. He looked behind Aiden where Lucian was standing.

_It's really my little Lucian! _Prince Roberto grinned at the sight of his childhood friend standing in front of him. _It's really her!_

_My little princess, _Prince Wilfred broke into a smile as he looked at Lucian. _She's alive._

"I can't believe this, you're alive," Prince Keith grinned, happy and excited to see his best friend again. "Wow."

"Huh?" Lucian looked at Prince Keith confusingly. "I'm alive?" She said. "What are you talking about?"

Just then Prince Glenn took a step forward. When Lucian saw him walking to her and Aiden she grabbed Aiden's shirt and pulled herself and him back. "A-are you really….Lucian?" Prince Glenn asked. He needs to make sure that the girl in front of him is really his best friend Lucian.

Out of nowhere Prince Joshua yelped in pain and glared at Prince Roberto standing beside. They all looked at the two princes, "Why did you pinch me?!" Prince Joshua asked as he rubbed the skin of his hand.

"Making sure that this isn't a dream," Prince Roberto replied without looking at back at Prince Joshua. He kept his eyes lock to Lucian. "And this isn't a dream."

"I am Lucian." Lucian said and she looked back at Prince Glenn. "And who are you? In fact, who the heck are you all and why are you all looking at me as if you all just seen a ghost?"

All six princes' heart sank the moment they heard those words coming out of Lucian's mouth. This cannot be happening. She doesn't know them. She has to know them, they're her friends. This is not what they expected after meeting Lucian again. They're nothing more than strangers to her now and they didn't like that. Not one bit at all. Especially Prince Glenn, he isn't going to accept that Lucian doesn't know who he is.

**~…X…~**


	5. The OC's

**Author: This is just a little something that I want to share to the readers. It's just more information about my OC's. I was in the internet searching about the princes of what they like and what not, etc. And I stumble upon Otome Sweetheart's tumbler where she posts all their information's. There's a thirty questions for the princes so I'm doing that here. I hope this will help you know more about the OC's.**

**~...X...~**

Name: Lucian Caelum

Age: 18

Birth date: June 16

Birthplace: Aracelis Kingdom

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 110

Motto: ...

Charm point: Silver-white hair

Special skill: Hand-to-hand combat

**30 Questions**

1. What is your favorite season?

Winter

2. Favorite ride?

I don't have any.

3. What is your favorite food?

Vanilla ice cream

4. Animal you like?

Lion

5. My boom?

Don't know, but this is ridiculous.

6. What is your motto?

If you never try, you'll never know.

7. Do not like to lose to anyone?

Staring contest

8. You have to take on a desert island?

A sleeping bag

9. Your favorite place to go alone?

The small lake at the back of Aracelis Castle, I used to go there back when I was a kid.

10. The moment you feel happy?

When I look at the stars in the night sky

11. What do you want in a gift from the men?

It doesn't matter what gift I get as long as they put their thought in it. It's the thought that counts after all.

12. Where do you find a man attractive?

Their personality

13. Extracurricular activities of school days?

The go home club, it's not even a club but what the hell.

14. What is your in mind every day?

As of now…getting used to living as a princess again

15. Treasure?

My necklace that my parents gave me

16. What men's clothing do you like?

I don't have any preference in what a man wears

17. When was your first love?

Father told me that my first love was Prince Wilfred and not Prince Glenn. I don't really care now though, that was a long time ago. I blame my memories cause I don't have much memories of the princes now.

18. Routine in the morning?

Lay in bed for a few more minutes after waking up

19. Government business between diversions?

….

20. Until now, the most serious injury?

Bruise knuckles for punching Aiden on the face. We were sparring for fun.

21. Posture when sleeping?

Back

22. What is your nickname?

Lucy

23. Recently learned?

That I'm a princess who forgotten her past due to traumatic experience

24. First words when you woke up?

Still tired

25. Favorite drink?

Water

26. Who are the people that I respect the most?

Father, Aiden, and Nobel Michel

27. In fact I dislike?

Bitter food

28. Dating spot you want to go?

Anywhere is fine

29. If you can time travel?

Go back to the time when I was five years old…mother was healthy and alive back then. I miss her.

30. Say to yourself in the future

You have a big life ahead of you, and make your family proud

**~…X…~**

Name: Aiden Caelum

Age: 23

Birth date: December 24

Birthplace: Aracelis Kingdom

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 143

Personality: Serious, loving, playful brother

Motto: Hn

Charm points: My cold personality. It's not like I'm doing it on purpose or anything but whenever I'm outside of the castle girls would always look at me and starts giggling. It's annoying that I tend to give them the cold look to knock it off. But they would just giggle some more. Women are so hard to read except for Lucian. I'm different when I'm with her.

Special skill: Cooking

**30 Questions**

1. Favorite season?

Spring

2. Favorite rides?

Riding my black Ninja 300

3. Favorite food is?

Mini cheeseburger

4. Favorite animal?

Wolf

5. My boom?

Napping is my boom.

6. His motto is?

There's no point in having motto

7. Do not lose to anyone?

Fighting

8. You have to take on a desert island?

A lighter

9. Your favorite place to go alone?

The lake

10. The moment you feel happy?

Being together with Lucian and King Noctis

11. What do you want in a gift from women?

I don't like any women so I don't care about them. There's only one that I care about, anything she gives me I will accept even her punches, though I'll have to stop her from doing that in the future. I prefer sweets BUT only from Lucian.

12. Where you find a woman attractive?

Her laugh…..and her boobs…What? I'm a man!

13. Extracurricular activities of school days?

Nothing

14. What is your in mind every day?

Protecting the two most important people in my life

15. Treasure?

The king and Lucian's happiness. I will destroy anyone who tries to ruin their happiness.

16. Women's clothing you like?

Lucian's type of clothing is what I like.

17. When was your first love?

…..

18. Routine in the morning?

Cook breakfast for the king and Lucian

19. Government business between diversions?

Sleeping

20. Until now, the most serious injury?

A punch I got from Lucian last week, it left a bruise on my cheek

21. Posture when sleeping?

I prefer sleeping on my back but I sometimes move around

22. What is your nickname?

Don't have any

23. Recently learned?

That all six princes like a certain princess, I mean the strong like, I'm not gonna say the other "L" word.

24. First words when you wake up?

Ugh

25. Favorite drink?

Green tea

26. Who are the people that I respect the most?

My king or I guess you can call him my dad

27. In fact I dislike?

Annoying people

28. Dating spot you want to go?

I don't have time going on dates.

29. If you can time travel?

I'm a realistic person so that question is stupid. Give me facts first then maybe I'll answer.

30. Say to yourself in the future

Just keep doing what you're doing

**~…X…~**

Name: Noctis Caelum

Age: 39

Birth date: September 6

Birthplace: Aracelis Kingdom

Blood Type: A

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 147

Personality: Cheerful, loving person who's a little goof ball at times

Motto: None

Charm points: Young look

Special skill: Knitting

**30 Questions**

1. Favorite season?

Winter! I used to make snow angels with my little princess and my wife Aria. Now that Lucian is back I can't wait to make snow angels with her and Aiden!

2. Favorite rides?

I don't have any. I get car sick when I'm in a car too long.

3. Favorite food is?

Whatever Lucian's favorite food is, is my favorite food too! This is fun!

4. Favorite animal?

Eagle though it's not my country's national animal. It's a phoenix even though the bird is not real. I shouldn't be saying this but I'm only being truthful here.

5. My boom?

My boom…? What is that? Is that something that kids make this day?

6. What is your motto?

Live well, laugh often, and love much.

7. Do not lose to anyone?

Loving my two adorable children!

8. You have to take on a desert island?

A cellphone that way I'll just call Aiden to come pick me up! Aiden is a good boy! He comes to my rescue in a blink of an eye! And that is why Aiden is my cute, adorable son!

9. What is the favorite place to go alone?

The private room in the castle Aria and I shared together. I come there to relax and think. I miss my wife.

10. The moment you feel happy?

Seeing my two children happy, and the people of Aracelis as well but mostly my children

11. What do you want in a gift from a woman?

My wife is gone so I don't care about any other women. I can't betray my wife; I love her even if she's gone. My love for her will continue to burn in my heart. Though, if this includes my daughter than anything she gives me is fine.

12. Where I feel the charm of the woman?

I'll just talk about my Aria for this question. It's her maturity and her loving smile.

13. Extracurricular activities in school days?

I joined the astronomy club back when I was in high school

14. Are committed every day?

Waking myself up and getting ready without Aiden having to do it. I don't like to make my son wake up early in the morning just for me. Aiden may be a butler to others, but he is my son. I don't treat him like one either.

15. Treasure?

My memories of my family

16. Women's clothing you like?

Something elegant that shows the beauty of a female's body like my Aria. She's beautiful.

17. When was your first love?

When I was eight years old I met Aria at Nobel Michel's Castle. From then on Aria and I became best friend; we couldn't stay away from each other. She was my soul mate. We got married when I was twenty years old and Aria at age eighteen.

18. Morning routine?

Fix my own bed.

19. Government business between diversions?

Spending times with Aiden and Lucian

20. Until now, the most serious injury?

When I got punched on the chest by Lucian, I deserved it though. I didn't have any broken bones but it hurts so badly.

21. Posture when sleeping?

I move around a lot. Ahahaha!

22. What is your nickname?

I don't have any

23. Recently learned?

That Lucian doesn't really remember the princes that much. I'm shocked though, they were her best friends when she was a child. When I find the man who took my Lucian away from me that night I will show no mercy on him.

24. First words when you wake up?

Need to get ready!

25. Favorite drink?

Water because it's healthy for the body!

26. Who are the people that I respect the most?

Nobel Michel

27. In fact I dislike?

People that betrays me

28. Dating spot you want to go?

This does not apply to me anymore

29. If you can time travel?

The night Lucian got kidnap is the time I want to go back to

30. Say to yourself in the future

Always keep my family safe

**~...X...~**


	6. You're back

**You're back**

**~…X...~**

Maybe….maybe this Lucian standing before them is not their Lucian. This Lucian is glaring at them. Their Lucian never glared at them before. Who the heck is this person that looks like their friend Lucian?

But what if this Lucian really is their Lucian?

"Um…." Prince Edward finally spoke, breaking the silence around them. He didn't want to continue the silence atmosphere growing around them, and the fact that none of the princes are saying anything. "Excuse me?" He looked at Lucian who turned her head towards him.

"What?" Lucian asked, her tone came out a little harsh than she meant to. Aiden glared back at her a little from the way she talked to Prince Edward. "Sorry." She mumbled and lowered her head down, her hand dropping off to her side. _Why am I feeling annoyed at these people? Is it because that one of them said that I wasn't dead? _

"No need to apologize, Lucian." Prince Edward kindly smiled. "Um…why did you ask us who we are? We are your friends." He said nervously. He couldn't believe that he was feeling nervous in front of Lucian. Maybe it was because she completely destroyed him inside the moment she asked them who they are.

Lucian looked back up at Prince Edward, "Because I don't know you." She replied.

"Actually," Aiden spoke getting Lucian attention. "Lucian, they're the six princes that you saw from the old photo album back home. They're your friends."

"What?" Lucian blinked. She looked back at the six princes standing in front of her. "No way…" She whispered to herself. "This is them...but they…"

"I'm sorry about this." Aiden bowed his head once. "Lucian doesn't have a lot of memories of you all so please, forgive her for her rude action." He grabbed Lucian by the hand. "We're going." He said to Lucian tugging her hand.

"Okay." Lucian nodded her head. She was still surprised that the six young men are the ones from her family album. But when she took another look at them it really was them. The kids from the photo album resemble the six princes.

"Wait!" Lucian felt her other hand being pulled back, almost like being yanked forcefully.

"Ah!" Lucian almost fell back if it wasn't for Aiden grabbing her on time. She glared at whoever yanked her back. "What the heck was that for?!" She yelled at Prince Glenn.

"Lucian, don't yell at Prince Glenn." Aiden said in between his teeth. He just really wanted to get out of there. The last thing he need is Lucian getting into fights with the princes which is not good.

"Are you really Lucian?!" Prince Glenn shouted. He couldn't accept this. There's just no way that his Lucian would forget about him. This only made him angry, not only that, but the way Aiden was holding onto Lucian got him boiling up. Those hands of Aiden are not supposed to be on Lucian's waist.

"I am Lucian!" Lucian shouted back. She didn't like that this man in front of her just suddenly yelled at her._ What's his problem?_

"Then how can you forget about us?! How can you forget about me?! We were great friends!" Prince Glenn voice grew louder. He was letting his emotions get the best of him. His losing the girl he loves.

Noticing the sudden outburst of Prince Glenn, Prince Wilfred steps up from the group. "Prince Glenn, calm down." He said as calm as he could. The young prince was not himself and he understands. Even Prince Wilfred couldn't believe that Lucian doesn't remember them.

"Please tell me that you're lying, Lucian!" Prince Glenn pleaded but he was still angry that he yanked Lucian away from Aiden.

"Oww! Let go!" Lucian cried out as he pulled her hand back from the iron grip of Prince Glenn. Okay, she really didn't like this man. She's starting to hate him. "Let go of me!"

"If this is a joke then it's not funny!" Prince Glenn spat out, his grip on Lucian's wrist tightens.

Sensing that Lucian was in pain Aiden quickly stepped in between the two, grabbing Prince Glenn by the wrist. "She told you to let her go, so let go." He eyes narrowed dangerously. "Glenn, you're hurting Lucian." His voice turned cold as ice. He knew that he was dealing with a prince but Prince Glenn was hurting Lucian, and Aiden promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Lucian even if those people are a prince. "Let go of Lucian, Glenn."

Prince Glenn's eye grew. Aiden never called him by his name. This only made him angrier. "Let go of me, Aiden!" He shouted. This man who is below him has the nerve to grab him and even glare at him.

"Let go of Lucian's wrist first." Aiden's tone went down real low. He was not messing around. A certain prince is going to get hurt. "I'm not afraid to hurt that little face of yours."

"Prince Glenn, calm down!" Prince Roberto said his face full of worries. He didn't like this. If this continues there will be a fight and he knew who will lose, and that is Prince Glenn. He feared that Aiden will not hesitate to harm the young prince. He knew that the young butler cares deeply for the royal family of Aracelis. He doesn't want to mess with Aiden when he's like this. If someone asks if he has any fear he won't hesitate to answer. It's Aiden. "Just let go of Lucian, Glenn!" Any moment now the man he fears standing in front of him will launch and attack the defenseless prince to protect his precious person. "Can we just talk this out?!"

From the side Prince Wilfred's eyes grew at the size of a tomato. He wasn't looking at the three in front of him, instead his eyes was glued at the familiar figure walking towards them behind Lucian. He wasn't the only one who noticed the figure; in fact all six princes noticed it.

His footstep echoes through the hallway. The two men continued to glare at each other, Aiden didn't bother to look back until he heard his name being called out. When he heard his name, his heart stopped at that very moment. He let go of Prince Glenn's wrist who in returned let go of Lucian's wrist.

"Aiden," The voice said once again. Aiden turned his body back and saw king Noctis standing there beside him with a calm expression.

_***SLAP***_

The sound of king Noctis slapping Aiden on the face echoes through the wall. No one spoke as they stared at both king Noctis and Aiden. Lucian's lips were parted a little as she gazed at somewhat swollen cheek of Aiden. She couldn't believe that her father just slapped Aiden.

"!..." Aiden closed his mouth, his teeth clenched together. He lowered his head down, not wanting to meet his father's eyes. He knew he went too far, but he was just trying to protect his little sister.

"Aiden," King Noctis spoke in a calm voice. "Apologize to Prince Glenn for your rude behavior." He watched his son nod his head once but never looked up. He felt his heart being stabbed by a knife when his son avoided his eyes. He didn't like it when he punishes Aiden.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Aiden slowly turned his body back towards Prince Glenn. "I apologize for my actions towards you, Prince Glenn." He bowed his head once again. "Excuse me." He said and walked away from the group. He didn't look at Lucian as he made his way through the hallway.

King Noctis felt like crying. His son called him by his title. He always hates it when Aiden addresses him by his title. His losing his bond with Aiden as father and son when Aiden calls him like that. He'll have to apologize to Aiden later for slapping him.

_Aiden, _Lucian bit her lower lip as she watched Aiden's back getting smaller as he walked away. Her brother got hit for just trying to help her from this annoying prince. She looked back at Prince Glenn who looked back at her. Now, she really hated him. She glared at him as she took a step back. She then shook her head, "you are no prince," she said under her breath. Not wanting to stay there any longer she turned her body back and ran after Aiden hoping that she wouldn't lose sight of him in this large castle.

Prince Glenn's mouth fell wide open. Not only did Lucian gave him the look of hatred she also told him that he wasn't a prince. He didn't mind that she told him that, but what he did mind was that she hated him now. Hated means that she doesn't love him or even like him and his promise he made with her will never come true. She probably doesn't remember the promise they made either.

"I'm sorry about this, everyone," King Noctis said looking at the six princes. "I'll tell you all the reason why Lucian doesn't remember any of you. I didn't think that this is how it will turn out when she sees you all. I was hoping that maybe if she sees you all she may get some of her memories back." He then turned his head towards Prince Glenn. "Prince Glenn, don't worry about what happened."

"Huh?" Prince Glenn looked at king Noctis. "I'm…not…"

"Don't worry." King Noctis lightly patted Prince Glenn on the shoulder, "Lucian doesn't hate you. That's what you're thinking right now, am I right?"

"I'm sorry for hurting your daughter." Prince Glenn sighed. Everything is wrong. He doesn't know what do to. Apologizing to Lucian wouldn't be enough for her to forgive him.

"It's okay," king Noctis smiled kindly at the poor prince. He felt sorry for Prince Glenn. "Just apologize to Lucian later. She'll forgive you."

"You might want to apologize to Aiden, too." Prince Keith added in. "Lucian cares for Aiden so go apologize to him first." He understands how Aiden was feeling. Aiden was just trying to help Lucian after all. He knew since he was young that Aiden treated Lucian as a little sister. If someone treated his own little sister like that he wouldn't hesitate to attack them.

**~…X…~**

It took ten minutes to find Aiden. He was quick on his feet that Lucian lost sight of him after chasing him in the castle. She knew that he didn't want to be found so that's why he was running away from her, but she couldn't leave him alone.

Lucian found Aiden outside the castle in the garden, sitting under a tree with his sleeping mask on his face, and his ear buds on his ears clearly showing that he doesn't want to talk to anyone or listen to them. She slowly approached him and quietly sat beside him, wrapping her arms around her knee for warmth. She decided that she wouldn't talk until Aiden talks. She waited for a few minutes until Aiden finally spoke.

"Lucian, go back inside." Aiden crossed his arms over his chest. "You're gonna get cold out here with the clothes your wearing."

"No," Lucian shook her head. "I'll go back only if you come back inside with me."

"Lucian, I want to be alone right now." Aiden said. "So go back inside."

"Are you even listening to your music?"

"No."

"Fine." Aiden heard Lucian getting up from beside him. He didn't hear any steps walking back to the castle so he slowly lifted his sleeping mask up a little wondering what Lucian was doing.

At that moment Aiden felt a weight on his lap. "What the?" He pulled his sleeping mask off to see Lucian sitting on his lap, pouting. "Lucian, what are you doing?" He asked feeling a little flustered at how Lucian was sitting so close to him.

"Nothing," Lucian pouting face changed into a smiling one. "Now let me see your cheek." She lifted her right hand up and placed it gently on Aiden's swollen cheek. "It doesn't hurt does it?" She asked as she caressed his cheek.

"This is nothing, Lucian." Aiden said grabbing her hand. "Your father gave me the smallest punishment he could give to someone like me." He smiled and let go of her hand. "Raising my hand on a prince…I would've been in jail by now."

"Don't say that." Lucian frowned.

"But it's true though." Aiden smiled and his eyes landed on Lucian's left wrist. "There's already a bruise forming." He gently lifted Lucian's wrist up to his face. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. That Prince Glenn sure has a strong grip." Lucian said. "I can't believe he used to be my friend."

"Aha." Aiden rolled his eyes. "He's not a bad person, Lucian." He poked Lucian on her forehead. "He's a really nice guy."

"Well, if what you're saying is true about Prince Glen then I believe you." Lucian smiled happy that Aiden is back to his normal self. "Oh!" Just then Aiden pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her causing her to blush.

"It's really cold out here. I can't let you catch a cold." Aiden said resting his chin up on Lucian's head. "Dad will have my head if he finds out that I didn't took care of you enough."

"Ahaha!" Lucian laughed and buried her face on Aiden's chest. "You're so warm even when we're out here, Aiden."

"Yeah, yeah."

Just when Lucian was getting comfortable in Aiden's arm she heard footsteps coming towards them. She raised her head up and she frowned when she saw that it was Prince Glenn. But that frown soon went away when she saw Prince Glenn's apologetic face.

"Aiden," Prince Glenn said. He couldn't help but feel jealous at the two in front of him.

"What is it, Prince Glenn?" Aiden asked as he held Lucian in his arms. He was making sure that Lucian doesn't attack Prince Glenn.

"I am sorry." Prince Glenn bowed his head down surprising the two. He has his pride as a prince, and bowing down to someone lower than him is an insult, but right now he didn't care about his pride. He just wants to be forgiven by the two especially by Lucian. After hearing the reason from king Noctis of why Lucian didn't remember him or the others he felt so bad after. He wanted to hit his head on a wall for being so stupid.

"It's cool." Aiden said, smiling. "So please raise your head up." His hair on his skin was standing up when he looks at Prince Glenn bowing his head down to him. It felt so wrong.

"And Lucian," Prince Glenn looked at Lucian. "I'm so-"before he could even finish what he wanted to say Lucian stopped him.

"I forgive you." Lucian said. "Apologizing to Aiden is enough for me." She got up on her feet and walked over to Prince Glenn.

"What?" Prince Glenn blinked. "Y-you forgive me?" He was expecting her to scream at him not this.

"Yeah," Lucian smiled and titled her head to the side. "I don't know what got into you back there but I forgive you."

This wasn't bad after all. King Noctis was right. "Thank you." Prince Glenn smiled.

"Aiden said that you're a nice person so let's be good friends, Glenny!" Lucian happily said reaching her hand out to Prince Glenn.

"!" Prince Glenn's eyes grew wide open. Didn't king Noctis say to him that Lucian doesn't remember him so why did she suddenly call him by his nickname? The nickname that she gave him back when they were both young.

Even Aiden was surprised to hear Lucian calling Prince Glenn by his nickname. Then something hit him causing him to laugh. "Aha! Lucian, it looks like you remember something in your past just now that made you call Prince Glenn by his nickname."

"What?" Lucian blinked and pulled her hand back down to her side. "I did? Your nickname is Glenny?"

"Yes." Prince Glenn nodded his head. "Prince Roberto calls me Glenny-poo but you used to call me Glenny when we were young."

"Glenny, Glenny, Glenny," Lucian repeated the name as if it was something especial. On her third time she paused, and looked back at Prince Glenn. She stared at him for a long time, making Prince Glenn uncomfortable under her gaze.

* * *

_"Lucy, wanna play with me today?" Little Prince Glenn asked smiling at the little girl standing in front of him. "Though it'll only be the two of us."_

_"Okay!" Little Lucian nodded her head. "Thank you for playing with me today, Glenny!" She hugged little Prince Glenn and kissed him on the cheek, flustering the little prince._

_"Why do you keep kissing me, Lucy?" Prince Glenn asked, his face red as a tomato. _

_"Cause you're my friend, silly!" Lucian giggled and patted little Prince Glenn on the head. "Promise me that we'll be best friend forever and ever."_

_"I promise. We'll be best friend forever, and one day I'll marry you so we'll always be together."_

_"Marry me?" Lucian tilted her head to the side. "...okay! I'll marry you!"_

* * *

Minutes passed and Prince Glen decided to take a step towards Lucian. "Lucian, are you okay?" Prince Glenn asked. "Luci-"

"GLENNY!" Lucian shouted happily shocking both Aiden and Prince Glenn. "Glenny!" She suddenly tackled Prince Glenn causing him to fall back to the ground. "You're Glenny! The one I used to play with back when I was a kid along with the others!"

Prince Glenn sat up and stared down at Lucian shockingly. When Lucian hugged him all he could do is return the hug. "It's been a long time, Glenny." She whispered and a single tear fell down her face.

Prince Glenn broke into a smile as he felt his once shattered heart coming back together as one. "Yeah…it's been a long time, Lucy." He whispered to Lucian's ear as he pulled her closer to his body. "I miss you." All he got as a response from Lucian is her crying.

Lucian is finally back.

**~…X…~**


	7. Hello Again

**Hello Again**

**~…X…~**

"So…what now?" Prince Keith asked, crossing his arms as he gazed at his childhood friend, sitting on a chair looking directly at him and the others with a small smile plastered on her face. He likes that smile of hers.

After having her memories back, well some of them, Lucian went to look for the other five princes in the castle with Aiden and Prince Glenn. The two young men didn't talk after Prince Glenn apologized to Aiden and they stayed afar from each other. It's not that they hate each other and want to rip the others throat out for touching Lucian; they're just not that close. Aiden never had time to talk with the princes ever since Lucian was kidnap, and he never really liked hanging out with them either back when they were kids.

The three didn't have to look for long to find the others. The found the five princes along with King Noctis gathered in the main hall where they hold dances and events. When King Noctis eyes landed on his two children the smile on his face fell, still feeling bad for slapping Aiden. Aiden saw his dad's eyes on him and knowing how the king was feeling he smiled to King Noctis. That was all it needed for King Noctis to cry out and run to his cute son, and apologized to him. The others ignored the king since they were used to seeing King Noctis act like….well like Prince Roberto.

"Well, let's start with an introduction first." Lucian said, clapping her hands together once.

Prince Joshua turned his head towards Lucian and raises an eyebrow, "Introduction?"

Lucian nodded her head. "Aha," she got up on her feet and walked over to the six princes. "Let's all start over again."

"But you already told us that you remembered us." Prince Keith frowned. Sure he didn't mind introducing himself to Lucian again, but is it really that necessary? And it's a waste of time. "Can we just not?"

"This is a great idea, my lovely princess." Prince Edward said, stepping towards Lucian and earning a glare from a certain young prince from the back. Not sensing the daggers being thrown at him from behind, he grabbed Lucian's right hand and lifted it to his lips. "I am Prince Edward, it is nice to meet you again, Princess Lucian." He shot her one of his famous loving smile before kissing her hand, causing even more daggers being thrown at him not from just one prince but from two more princes. From none other than Prince Joshua and Prince Keith. "I am filled with great joy that you have remembered me again, my little princess." He kissed her hand again making Lucian giggle.

"Hello again, Edward," Lucian smiled to how Prince Edward never changed. He was still the same kind, older brother.

Prince Edward smiled, and decided to take things a little further, but a certain blonde prince who's right eye was twitching from feeling annoyed at a certain silver haired prince for kissing his little princess decided to cockblock the two. Before Prince Edward could give a kiss to Lucian, Prince Wilfred silently and quickly pushed Prince Edward off to the side without even saying sorry to the now surprised prince.

The other princes from the back all looked at each other, thinking the same thing from the sudden action of Prince Wilfred. He rarely acts like this; in fact he never acts like this. The last time they remembered Prince Wilfred cockblocking someone was when they were young. When Prince Roberto was about to lick Lucian's side lips because she had frosting in her lips, and that he wanted to give her, her first kiss. But that dream of wanting to give Lucian her first kiss got ruined when Prince Wilfred pushed him off; more like shoved him off to the side before wiping Lucian's lips with his handkerchief.

"Lucian." Prince Wilfred smiled softly, taking her hands with his. "I am Prince Wilfred." He said in a sexy tone that the other didn't miss hearing. He meant for them to hear his sexy voice especially Lucian.

_What the heck? _Prince Keith thought uncrossing his arms from his chest. _Is he making a move on Lucian already?!_ He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him that made his mouth slightly opened.

Prince Glenn was getting very irritated. Not only did two princes who is older than him and good looking too was making moves on _his_ Lucian. His Lucian! But what got him even more irritated is the fact that Lucian was blushing. Does hearing a handsome prince talk in a sexy tone really that turn on? Maybe he should talk like that too to her when it's his turn.

"Um….h-hello…" is all Lucian could mutter as she gazed at Prince Wilfred's blue eyes. _I can't believe this! Prince Wilfred…you're still the same!_ _Wait! Why is my heart beating so fast?! _Feeling embarrassed that Prince Wilfred might hear her beating heart she pulled her hands away from his.

Prince Wilfred only continued to smile, not minding that Lucian took her hands away from his. "I'm happy to see you all grown up, _Lucian_." He whispered her name and this time in a husky tone and his eyes narrowing softly. Any women hearing Prince Wilfred talk like this would've been screaming by now, but not Lucian.

Lucian bit her lower lips, trying her best not to scream. She admits that Prince Wilfred has grown into a rather dashing, handsome prince.

_Her face is red!_ Prince Glenn's eyes grew. He felt really jealous that Prince Wilfred could make Lucian blush like crazy just by saying her name.

From the side Aiden's side lips was twitching since the introduction began. He wanted to laugh, laugh at how the prince's reacts to each other. Not only that but he wanted to laugh at his dad even more than the princes. Aiden looked to the side to his dad who was watching the whole scene with no clue of what was really going on. All King Noctis was doing is smile and giggle, happy that his daughter is interacting with her friends again like the old days. His dad is dense.

Feeling that it was time to save the blushing princess Prince Roberto steps forward and pulls Lucian away from Prince Wilfred's gaze. "Lucian!" He chirped, pulling the young princess towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's so nice to see you again!" He bear hugs Lucian causing her to snap out of her trance. "I'm Prince Roberto but you already know that!"

"Huh?" Lucian blinked. "O-oh! Hello, Roberto." She hugged him back but the moment she pressed her body against him, Prince Roberto's body stiffened. "Eh?" She pulled away and looked at Prince Roberto only to see him blushing. "Roberto?"

What the heck happened to Prince Roberto?

_I felt her…..I-I just felt her b-breast._ Without saying anything he placed Lucian back down to her feet and walked towards Prince Edward. He lowered his head down, his eyes hiding behind his bangs as the red tinge on his face grew darker. _T-t-they're….so soft._

"Prince Roberto?" Lucian asked. _What happened?_

Aiden who was watching everything quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Pfft!" His own face was turning red from trying to contain his laughter that was begging to be released. He saw it all.

_That was weird, _Prince Keith thought. He turned his head away from Prince Roberto and back to Lucian. "Hey." He called out. Lucian quickly looked at his direction. He wasn't going to be like the other three. No, he wasn't going to say her name in a sexy voice, or kiss her and even hug her. He was going to do this the professional way.

Prince Keith stepped forward, his back straight and prince like. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He sighed. "I'm only doing this for you." He said looking at Lucian. "I am Prince Keith, crown prince of Liberty Kingdom." He lifted his right hand up towards Lucian for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Princess Lucian." Yeah, this was going well. He's better than the other princes in introduction.

Lucian looked at his hand then back to his face. She then chuckled before taking his hand for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you too, Prince Keith." Her lips curled up into a loving smile as she shook his hand. The professional way he wanted soon shattered that very moment.

_What the?! Her hand! It's so soft and smooth! What?! No!_ Prince Keith gulped when Lucian leaned her face towards him. _This was supposed to be a professional greeting! Why do I like her soft skin?! They're so smooth just like before!_

"Hehe~ big brother Keith is all grown up but you still get flustered when I touch you." Lucian whispered to his ear. "But I'm glad…I'm happy to see you again, Keith." She let go of his hand and gave him a quick hug, but that hug was enough to send his heart banging out loud in his chest. Lucian pulled away and laughed a little, enjoying the expression on Prince Keith's face. He was blushing more than Prince Roberto. She then looked behind Prince Keith and her eyes met with purple ones.

Lucian walked passed Prince Keith who hasn't moved since she hugged him. She stopped right in front of Prince Joshua who was standing beside Prince Glenn.

"Um…" Prince Joshua coughed before looking at his childhood friend. "I'm Prince Joshua." He said calmly, reaching his right hand out to Lucian. "It's nice to me-"

Before Prince Joshua could even finish his sentence Lucian cut him off by hugging him, "Yeah, yeah, enough with the introduction." She said. "It's nice seeing you again, big brother Joshua." She grinned and leaned her head up to his face, kissing him on the cheek at that very moment. All five princes except for Prince Keith's eyes grew. They're little princess kissed someone else that's not them.

Prince Joshua grabbed Lucian by the shoulders and pulled her away from him. "Y-yes, it's nice to see you again, Lucy." He avoided her eyes as he moved her towards Prince Glenn who was clearly pissed off. He still had his calm expression but the moment he got to the other princes he immediately covered his face, hoping that the other princes wouldn't notice his tomato colored face. He didn't expect Lucian to kiss him.

_Now I see_, Prince Glenn thought. _I'm not the only one who has feelings for Lucian. It's all of them. I bet Aiden has feelings for Lucian, too. I have to step up my game._

"You don't have to introduce yourself to me, Glenn." Lucian said.

"No, I want to." Prince Glenn said his eyes full of determination. He's going to introduce himself alright. "I am going to introduce myself to you, Lucian."

"Um…okay." Lucian said. _What's gotten into him? _

"How about I introduce myself to you the same I introduced myself back when we were kids?" Prince Glenn smirked. He'll definitely make this young princess in front of him blush.

"What?" Lucian blinked. "Same way…?"

"Yeah, same way, Lucian," Prince Glenn nodded his head.

"What are you talk-!" Prince Glenn grabbed her by the shoulder, his left hand wrapping around her waist and his lips crashing down on her lips. "…!" Prince Glenn's soft and warm lips is touching her lips! Lucian couldn't move as she stared at Prince Glenn with wide open eyes. Is this really how he introduced himself to her when they first met?! She doesn't remember.

All five princes' mouth fell to the floor. Not only that but King Noctis as well. Aiden…he was just staring at the two in front of him, still has his calm expression, but his hands were in fist shape. That prince just freaking kissed his little sister. He wasn't laughing now.

It felt like forever being kissed by Prince Glenn but it the kiss was only a few seconds before Prince Glenn pulled away. "Princess Lucian, I am Prince Glenn." He whispered to her ear sending shivers to run down her spine. "From now on, you're my best friend, _Lucian_." He kissed her one last time on the cheek before completely pulling himself away from Lucian. He smiled once he saw the crimson face of Lucian. He got it.

Lucian was lost for words. Her first kiss was taken. What she didn't know was that the kiss just now was not her first kiss. Her first kiss was when she was three not with Prince Glenn, but with a blonde prince. Her first love, too.

"Prince Glenn~" King Noctis said with a sweet voice making everyone turn their heads to him. "Ahahaha! That was really sweet~!"

"Huh?" Prince Glenn blinked but soon his eyes grew wide open.

King Noctis stepped forward, still smiling like a sweet angel. "Prince Glenn….you better run," in a blink of an eye that sweet angelic smile disappeared and was replaced with a death glare. King Noctis' eyes glint dangerously, ready to kill the prince standing before him. "You kissed my daughteeeeer!" He shouted and chased after Prince Glenn who was already running away as fast as he can from the angry king. He completely forgot that King Noctis is overprotective with his family.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" Prince Glenn shouted as he ran down the corridor of the castle. "I didn't mean it! Wait no! I did mean to kiss Lucian! I'm sorry! I got carried away!"

"You kissed my daughter, Gleeeenn!"

"I'm sorry!"

**~…X…~**


End file.
